


do you think we’ll be in love forever?

by neodrip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Break Up, Heartbreak, Jaeno, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neodrip/pseuds/neodrip
Summary: in which jeno pictures his future without jaemin in it.





	do you think we’ll be in love forever?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ first fanfic ♡  
thanks for taking the time to read it ily.

the young couple sat on their sofa. the silence between them almost suffocating.

“jeno.. do you ever think we’ll get married one day?” jaemin decided to break the silence by asking the one question he’s been dying to know. he could hear the other swallow hard before giving a reply.

“no.”

another long silence was shared between the two. the silence was awkward and spoke for itself.

“well.. do you see me in your future?” jaemin decided to try again, in hopes that he could still save their relationship.

“no jaemin. i don’t.” jeno’s words fell from his mouth like vapour but landed in the younger’s guts as a knife. jaemin felt his insides tear and his blood drain from his face. He choked up a laugh but stopped when realizing jeno was dead serious.

jaemin knew deep inside this was going to happen. recently, jeno became very distant. he would always come home late and would rather spend time out alone than with jaemin. it was simple really, he fell out of love.

the younger inched away from his boyfriend and fiddled his thumbs. he didn’t quite know what to say and was definitely not mentally or physically prepared for the words that came out of jeno’s mouth.

“jaemin i- let’s uh, let’s break up.”

this was all it took for the other’s attention.

“y-you’re kidding, right? tell me you’re kidding jeno. tell me what i did wrong. i-i’ll change for you. please just- just don’t leave me.. please...” jaemin begged, sounding desperate and he hated it. he hated himself for still wanting a boy that no longer loves him. he hated it so much.

jeno sat up straighter and ran his hands through his hair.

“i’m sorry jaemin, i really am. it’s nothing you did wrong.. i just.. fell out of love. i’m sorry.”

the silence returned like it never left. jaemin knew it was over despite how much he begged. there wasn’t much to do but to let him go. his mind became an icy wasteland, the wind howling in his soul. jaemin felt numb. he felt empty. 

jeno was the first to get up, standing in front of his now ex lover. the younger didn’t dare to look up. there was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing left but the void that enveloped his mind in swirling darkness.

“..sorry jaemin. i hope you’ll be able to find some one who loves you unconditionally. i’m sorry i can’t give you what you wanted...” there was a pause. “so i guess i’ll go now.. i’ll be back early tomorrow morning for my stuff. you won’t even realize i’m back. thanks for everything jaemin.”

and with that, he was gone.

_i ran through fire for you, now my love for you is ashes. the wind picks them up while all i do is wait for you and watch more fly away, cinders that should have been petals in the softest pink._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
